


A Steward’s Needle

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [52]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gloves, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric’s favorite pair of fingerless gloves become ripped! What will he do?
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 2





	A Steward’s Needle

“Oh Neptune’s nettles!”

Baileywick looked over his shoulder, pausing in his dusting to see what had caused the outburst. “What’s wrong, Cedric?” he asked.

Cedric stared mournfully at his left hand. He held it out to Baileywick, showing the large rip on the back of it. “These were my best gloves!” he cried.

“You don’t have others?”

“Well yes, I do but these are my favorite ones to wear when I’m brewing potions!” Cedric said. 

Baileywick hummed, looking at the rip closely before nodding his head. “Give them to me,” he said.

“What do you plan on doing with them?”

“I can mend them, Cedric.” He watched as the sorcerer carefully removed his gloves, immediately making the sleeves of his robe grow to hide his hands before giving them to him. “I’ll have them mended and ready for you by tonight, dear.”

“It’s going to be strange working without them,” Cedric murmured, looking at them sadly. He blinked when Baileywick pressed a kiss to his forehead and he straightened up.

“I know you can do it, love. You’re a great sorcerer after all,” the steward said. 

He giggled, nodding his head as the other headed for the door. “I suppose it won’t be too difficult,” he hummed.

“There we go. I knew you could do it.” Cedric had started to collect some ingredients when Baileywick went back to his bookshelf. He ran a finger along the spines and selected one, taking it with him out of the workshop.

***

By the time supper was ready, Baileywick could see that Cedric was doing his best to hide his distress. The sorcerer kept the sleeves of his robe long enough to cover his hands. He held his hands against his chest while walking through the kitchen, looking over the food that would be served and ignoring the odd looks some of the other servants gave him.

“Cedric,” Baileywick said. He smiled as the sorcerer looked up and he gestured for him to follow with a curled finger as he slipped into the pantry.

“Are they finished?” Cedric asked. “I...not that I was thinking about them constantly while I was working, of course.”

“Of course not,” Baileywick said.

“I was perfectly fine without them.”

“Indeed?”

“Very fine.”

“Rosemary did most of the work making the potions,” Baileywick said.

“Rosemary did most of the work making the potions,” Cedric confessed. “She is very good at using her beak for things.”

“Well, you do not need to have her making your potions anymore.” He held out the mended gloves to the sorcerer.

Cedric tried not to look overly excited as he took his gloves back, immediately slipping them on. “Oh Baileywick! You don’t know how much I…” he blinked, holding out one of his hands to get a better look at the back of his glove.

Baileywick smiled, reaching into the inside of his jacket to reveal the book he had taken earlier. “I looked through this book of sigils. I didn’t understand most of it but I did manage to figure out the meaning of these two.”

On Cedric’s left glove, Baileywick had embroidered a sigil of protection with silvery thread. On the right glove was a sigil meant to bring more confidence to the wearer. A golden colored thread had been used for this one. The stitching was perfect, leaving no chance of an error happening with the sigils and their effectiveness.

“I am told gold and silver are also considered important for spells and things,” Baileywick said. He watched as Cedric stared at his gloves, waiting for a response. He tilted his head when a full minute had passed in silence. “Cedric?” he asked.

Cedric threw his arms around Baileywick. He held the steward close, pressing his face against the side of the other’s neck. “They’re gorgeous,” he whispered, his voice thick with barely held back emotion.

Baileywick could only smile, hugging Cedric back. “I’m glad you like them, Cedric. Come on, supper should have been served to the Royal family by now. It’s our turn to eat something.” The younger man took his hand excitedly and the pair walked out of the pantry together, Cedric pressing one more grateful kiss to Baileywick’s cheek.


End file.
